And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop
by TheGirlWithTheDoctorsBowtie
Summary: "And there are times I know when I will have to chase you./ The further from my side you go, the longing grows/And though i hate this, i'll still want you,/I will hate this, but i'll still want you." Kalijah with other pairings. Set post-4x18 with some 1491 flashbacks possibly. Multi-chapter. Rated T for language.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, I would have Elijah Mikaelson all to myself ;)**

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for being off so long...life took over. I've been really busy, and now I'm here for a little bit. Expect delays with fic posting, just warning you. I suck at summaries, so yeah. I know where I wanna go with this story, BUT I wanna see how you all like it first, and what you think of it. So please, read, review..and without further adieu (that rhymes! :D) I present...And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop**

_Now everything that's ever gone before, is just a blur_  
_It's all because of you._

"Elijah?" She stops, checks her phone, scrolls though her notes. _This is the meeting place,_ she thinks to herself. _Why isn't he here? Wait a minute…_ She makes out what looks like a person slumped on the ground several feet away. Puzzled, she flashes across the distance and stops about a foot away. She looks down at the person's face, and her heart plummets when she recognizes him. "Elijah." She drops to her knees beside him, looking him over for any other injuries besides the dagger sticking out of his chest.

She breathes a sigh of relief and swiftly removes the dagger. She waits quietly as the wound heals and his heart begins to beat again and the color returns to his face. He wakes up in a coughing fit; it startles her. Then he opens his eyes to see her leaning over him. Recognition flashes through his eyes before surprise, then (and this confuses her) hurt. He says nothing at first, but in a split second, he's flashed away from her and is standing a good ways away.

"Katerina?" There's a note of pain in his voice, and it tears at her heart for some reason. Katherine gets to her feet, still holding the dagger, and starts to walk towards him. But his eyes are only on the dagger, and he's shaking his head. "No, no not again," he mutters. She frowns.

"Elijah, what are you talking about? What did I do?"

"You don't remember?" He looks at her now, and she sees an emotion there she's never seen. _He thinks I was the one who daggered him. Elena, that bitch! _

"It wasn't me, Elijah," she says softly as she takes quiet steps towards him. She puts the dagger away and raises her hands in surrender. "I didn't put that dagger through your heart. I wouldn't do that to you!" Something small and wet rolls down the side of her face. "You don't believe me," she whispers.

"I want to. That is my curse."

**Well, what do you think? Leave a review and tell me. ;) - Ella. I've got a dinner date with Elijah, so I'll be back later, lovelies! xx**


	2. I Heard Your Heart Beating

**LisaLevine, thank you. ;)**

**And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**A/N: So maybe I'm building off of the Klaroline SL in 4x18, but hey, when life gives you Elijah, you work with it. I believe that Julie's going to give Kalijah a chance, so I'm writing in the direction I think Kalijah will go. Katherine's only OOC because they haven't gone public yet ;). Anyway! This is a filler chapter, to transition from the prelude to the story itself. Oh and remember I promised Klaroline, Delena, and Stebekah? The next chapter opens that door. So please, read and review. I live off of it, my lovelies! :) xx**

**p.s. I don't know about the rest of you lot, but I would have preferred to see Katherine's reaction to Elijah's "What kind of man would I be?" rather than Elena's. **

_And in the dark,_

_I could hear your heartbeat._

_I tried to find the sound. _

"I want to. That is my curse." In a flash, she's there beside him. She slowly reaches out to touch the side of his face, and with her thumb brushes away a teardrop rolling down his face.

"What happened?" she asks him. She takes his face in her hands and gently pulls until he's looking at her. He closes his eyes at the touch and lowers his head. He doesn't look her in the eyes but instead looks down at the ground and blinks twice, deep in thought. "Tell me." A few moments pass silently before she begins to wonder if he'll tell her.

"You—" he stops, corrects himself, "she daggered me, and when I next woke—when she removed it—she had imprisoned me. In a dark place….and Katerina, she brought on me such pain as I haven't felt in a thousand years." His voice lowers to a whisper as he reaches up and takes Katherine's hands in his and brings them down, holding them against his chest. "I don't know how she chanced upon it, but she'd held in her hands my mother's stake. The White Oak Stake. She never let it anywhere near my heart, though. Everywhere, Katerina, but never near my heart."

Her own heart catches in her chest, and tears spring to her eyes as she pictures what he has just described. Elijah Mikaelson, in chains, suffering at the hands of the girl who wears her face. _But it couldn't have been Elena, _Katherine ponders. _Even with her switch off, she doesn't have the balls to torture an Original. _Then it hits her. And when it hits her, the hair on the back of her neck rises and a chill runs through her. _Silas._ Word had traveled quickly in this small Pennsylvania town, so Katherine had gotten wind of Silas' disguise trick back in Mystic Falls. It was the only answer that made sense.

"Do you think it was me that did this to you?" Katherine whispers, looking up at him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that I could ever raise a hand against you. Against the man I love. I love you, Elijah."

"She wore your face," is all he says. "My Katerina could not have done this to me, but Miss Gilbert planted a seed of doubt in my heart. An inkling of a thought I do not wish to believe, but nonetheless a thought. She told me it is a fruitless effort to find the girl I once loved under centuries of cold apathy, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath this Katherine façade?" His remark catches her off guard. For once, Katherine Pierce, the cold manipulative bitch falls apart, and leaves Katerina Petrova, "the innocent peasant girl" hiding in the shards.

The girl buried under centuries of apathy sees a tiny glimmer of light at the top of the abyss she has fallen into, and she's climbing for it, reaching for the saving light, fighting her way out of the darkness. For once, she hears another heartbeat besides her own, beating in the darkness. She reaches into the darkness, 500 years of darkness, until another hand—his hand—clasps hers and draws her close, encircling her in his embrace.

**What did you think? Do tell. ;) xx – Ella.**


End file.
